Okaaaay.....
by blacktears
Summary: *please refer to title-it is accurate*


Disclaimer: ....   
Note: This isn't my normal style, but...:::shrugs::: whatever.   
  
  


**Okaaay......**

  
  
Harmony: :::sitting at a computer with bloodshot eyes that have purple bags under them::: i must....i must get rid of this writer's block! All the stuff i put out is rubbish, i must....must..... :::passes out from sleep deprevation:::   
  
:::Harry Potter, Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger appear behind fallen fanfic writer:::   
  
Harry: Hoi, Harmony, sorry we're late. What situation are you- :::sees slumped form::: :::blink:::   
  
Ron: :::blink:::   
  
Hermione: :::blink:::   
  
Harry: Er.....   
  
Hermione: Hey, look! A clipboard! With plot ideas! :::reads clipboard::: Ugh. This girl is twisted.....   
  
Ron: :::grabs clipboard from Hermione::: Gimme that!   
  
Hermione: Hey!   
  
Ron: :::reading::: Hn.....Your right. This is one messed up girl. :::tosses clipboard to the side:::   
  
Harry: :::sighs::: Well, we're here....we might as well do something....   
  
Hermione: :::goes over to computer and shoves Harmony's body away::: Okay, I'll type-you two narrate. :::cracks knuckles and puts them on the keyboard:::   
  
Ron: I'll go first!   
  
~*~RON'S STORY~*~   
  
Hermione stood in the shower, her eyes closed as the warm water ran in tendrils down her smooth back. Her hair clung to her neck and face rather than in it's usual mess that framed her head badly. She had one hand on the wall, a small smile playing across her lips. She had had a long and stressful day, and the shower felt really good-she didn't ever want to come out of it!   
  
With a soft sigh, she plugged the drain and turned the shower to bath before lying down, her eyes still closed. The hot water pouring into the tub soon surrounded her, causing her hair to float out beautifully. She looked completely at piece.   
  
Ron stared at her in awe. He'd come in to take a shower of his own, not knowing that his close friend was already in there, and Hermione didn't hear him enter because of the water that already filled her ears. So Ron just stood their, outside the tub, his jaw slightly loose, staring at her.   
  
He'd had no idea how beautiful Hermione could look, when not in a harried rush or worried about something-and without her robes on, of course. He'd rarely seen her like that-and he'd never seen such a small, yet blissful, smile on her lips before. The wizard dropped his towel on the floore and loudly cleared his throat.   
  
Hearing him, Hermione's eyes flew open, and fixed on his face. She blushed a bright red and turned on her side, trying to conceal her nakedness as much as possible. "Um, hello, Ron," She murmered.   
  
"Hello, Hermione," Ron answered, still staring openly at her. Her attempt to cover up made her that much more desirable to him. "Do you mind if I join you?"   
  
A brief smile flit across the witch's mouth and she gave up all pretenses of keeping certain body parts out of view. "Sure," she sounded almost eager as she slid acroos the bath's bottom to the far side of the tub, leaving room for the tall, handsome boy to climb in. "Come on in,"   
  
Ron didn't need to be encouraged-he quickly stripped completely, aware that Hermione's eyes had dropped to his mighty erection-   
  
~*~   
  
Hermione: :::slaps Ron::: Ron, you sicko!   
  
Ron: ????   
  
Hermione: Hmph. :::sits down in front of the computer again::: I am NOT writing that out.   
  
Ron: :::Whiney::: But why not?   
  
Hermione: Hn. I wonder :::sarcsm::: :::looks at Harry::: Why don't you try writing something-something that ISN'T porn. :::glares at Ron:::   
  
Ron: But-   
  
Hermione: :::gives him a death glare:::   
  
Ron: :::pouts:::   
  
Harry: :::looks at Ron, then Hermione, then Ron again::: Er....okay, I guess....   
  
Hermione: :::Gets ready to type::: Okay, shoot.   
  
~*~HARRY'S STORY~*~   
  
Hermione lay in the bath, her eyes closed, delighting in the weightless feeling that enveloped her body with the warm water. (Hermione: HARRY! Harry: Hush, it's not what you think...) She was tired-she'd had a hard day which finally resulted in an explosion in potions class causing her to have detention and smell like butter. Hopefully the rose fregrance she added to the bath would help a bit with that last part...   
  
She sighed and wriggled her toes. Yes, a warm bath was definatly yummy right now....   
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes as she felt a faint prickle of warning run through her spine. She nearly screamed when she saw a pair of gray eyes staring down at her-in fact the only thing that stopped her from screaming was the large hand that was suddenly wrapped around her throat.   
  
Her strong assailant forced her head under water, cutting off the rest of her air supply. She choked and flailed her arms desperatly, but without avail, as her face turned red than a little violet and dark spots starting appearing before her eyes.   
  
Gagging, the girl wished that she could reach her wand, but it was on the other side of the the bathroom. Her conciousness dwindled-   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione: Harry!   
  
Harry: :::looks up::: Eh?   
  
Hermione: I want to be killed less than I want to have sex with Ron!   
  
Harry: Aww, Hermi-   
  
Ron: WOOHOO! We go with my story then!!! :::does a little dance::: Yeah! :::gives Hermione a provocative look::: Come on over here, baby,   
  
Hermione: :::rolls eyes::: ugh.......   
  
Harry: :::stares:::   
  
Hermione: No, Ron, not your story either...   
  
Ron: But.... Aw, damn! :::pouts:::   
  
Hermione: I'LL write the damned story, this time....   
  
~*~ HERMIONE'S STORY~*~   
  
Ron was in the shower.....with Harry. The warm water was running down their naked bodies as Harry gently rubbed soap over Ron's chest. Ron smiled beautifically, his head tilting back slightly with pleasure.   
  
Harry smiled, and leaned forward to kiss Ron's exposed neck, getting a faint moan from the other boy...   
  
Just then the door opened to the bathroom, and Hermione came in. She was grinning evilly. "Hello, boys," she called sweetly to the two shower-going wizards.   
  
Ron's eyes snapped open as he and Harry turned to glare at the intrusive girl who had, at least for the moment, interupted their fun. Ron growled low in his throat.   
  
"Now now," Hermione said evilly. "That won't do." SHe took her wand out from behind her back and pointed it at the two lovers, while muttering a spell. Suddenly, both boys fell dead in the bath.   
  
The end.   
  
~*~   
  
Harry: :::gawking:::   
  
Ron: :::gawking:::   
  
Hermione: :::smirks::: much better.   
  
Ron and Harry: Hermione, how could you-   
  
Hermione: Now now, boys, it's fair. :::saves story::: Lets go.   
  
Ron: No! Not until you change that-   
  
Hermione: I SAID lets GO. :::points wand at boys and they all disapear:::   
  
FIVE MINUTES LATER   
  
Harmony: :::sits up blearily on the floor::: Zuh? Ugh..... :::puts hand on head nad carefully stands::: Oi, I fell awful.... :::looks at computer screen::: :::eyes bug out::: Okaaaaaay.....   
  
TA DA! END!   
  
Hm....don't even start with how stupid it is-I know, I know....:::Sighs:::


End file.
